


Nightmare

by universealterations (orphan_account)



Series: Domestic Kaneki With A Weird Cat [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: a story in which i make myself emotional over a character and his fictional cat, angst I guess?, hurt/comfort?, i know this is hella cliche but bear with me, if you count sad kitties as angst, this is just bone crushing cuteness at the end, unedited yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/universealterations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro has really bad nightmares and needs someone to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> If you have no idea what Shiro kittypede looks like it's pretty much just Kaneki in kakuja form only tinier.

Kaneki has had his fair share of nightmares, delving into the deepest recesses of his mind and dragging out old memories in new horrific and twisted ways. However, Shiro had far worse nightmares. Kaneki never knew what they were about; only that they would've most likely occurred before he took it in, he found it in a box in an alley after all. It was obvious to tell whenever Shiro had a nightmare. It would whimper and whine in it's sleep, toss and turn and if they were really awful scream itself awake. It always ended up in tears afterwards and refused to leave Kaneki's side. Not that Kaneki minded of course, the poor thing scared him half to death the first time it happened. In fact, Kaneki hates seeing Shiro in so much pain, he wishes it didn't have to go through such horrible things. Kaneki hated those days where he couldn't do anything for Shiro when it was having a nightmare. Shiro isn't the same after a nightmare either. 

][ 

It just happened to be one of those days today. Shiro had had a nightmare the last night and refused to take naps throughout the day. The bag under its eye was darker than before, it's eye swollen and red; Shiro was obviously tired. It didn't try to weasel affection from Kaneki; in fact, Shiro didn't move much off the couch, just staring blankly at the wall. It broke Kaneki's heart to see Shiro so miserable. No matter how hard Kaneki tried (special sugar cubes, meat, petting, etc) nothing brought Shiro out of its stoop. Shiro always distanced itself emotionally after a nightmare, to Kaneki's discontent. 

The day passed and Shiro didn't enjoy its regular shenanigans and barely ate, pushing Kaneki onto the brink of mama bear worry. He set up Shiro's bed on the couch and added in a few extra blankets and little pillows for it to indulge in. He'd even set up the CD player to continuously play soft ocean noises to hopefully comfort Shiro in its sleep. After making sure Shiro was as comfortable as it'd show, he headed for bed too. 

He woke up breathless, suffocating in his sleep. He was panicking, not being able to take in an air. Kaneki jolted up as something flung off his face. He took in heavy breaths trying to regain his breathing as he looked wildly around the room to see who tried to kill him. His eyes landed on the side of the bed, there the little mutated cat lay, legs and tail over its head. It hadn't moved from tumbling down its owner's face. It stared at him a mixture of emotions in its eyes that Kaneki couldn't decipher (he wasn't sure he could've in the first place, not only is he not the best with that sort of thing but it's a cat). 

Kaneki was too tired to care why his little creature thought it'd be great idea to sleep on his head when it has a perfectly useable bed. He sighed and fell back into bed, turning his back towards his cat. "Please don't bother me. Go to sleep, Shiro." 

Just when Kaneki was about to drift back to sleep dull black nails dug into the back of his shirt, pinching at his skin. He let out a yelp, jerking forward, away from his cat's clutches. He awkwardly twisted around in bed to glare at his pet. "Shiro! What was that for!" As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it. The fragile kitty looked firmly scolded, staring sadly at the ground, large tears dripping onto the blanket and an occasional sniffle coming from its nose. It's twin tails wrapped around its body in a protective blanket of sorts. 

Kaneki realized at that moment Shiro had probably had another bad dream and came to him for comfort but here Kaneki was berating it for coming to him just like he wanted to in the first place. He let out a heavy sigh. "Oh Shiro." 

Shiro reeled back farther, afraid that perhaps it's dream was really going to come true and it would be dumped back out onto the streets alone and unloved by the one who it'd finally thought cared for it. Yet, it let out a small, confused squeak as warm hands gently wrapped around it and brought it closer to its human. It was engulfed into the comforting and safe arms of its owner, protectively held against his chest. Shiro could hear the steady heartbeat from where it laid. A chin rested atop its head and Shiro nuzzled into it. It's tails relaxed and with the same gentleness it received it's tails wrapped around his arms. "I'm sorry, Shiro, but I promise I'm here for you." It's soft spoken human said, filling Shiro with a warmth that had tears dripping from its eyes. 

_It was love._

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this?


End file.
